Oftentimes, television viewing and many other forms of content consumption in the home or other places are communal activities. On the other hand, most personalization and recommendation systems designed for video are designed for individual users. For example, if a household has a set-top box that allows individual user login for personalized recommendations, typically only one user is allowed to be signed in at a given time, regardless of which other family members may happen to be in the room watching TV. If an adult is logged in but a child is also in the room, the adult's viewership records could have children's programming associated with it, which may later produce incorrect recommendations for children's programming when the adult is watching TV alone. Similarly, if the adult is logged in and a child is in the room, the recommendation platform may suggest more mature content that may be inappropriate for a younger viewer.
A problem may also exist where, if a user logs in, circumstances may change while personalized content is being provided to the user. For example, the user may leave the room and another user may watch video content. Current systems may not be able to determine that the viewing audience has changed and may continue to provide recommended and/or personalized content for the first user.
Without a simplistic, seamless identification system, users may be highly unlikely to manually identify themselves to a system prior to consuming content. Presently, users tend to log into their video or other content service with an individual ID and use the service in a communal manner, oftentimes resulting in inconsistent and inaccurate recommendations.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.